


fantasy

by ikonnichiwa



Series: iKON one shots [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Junhoe, Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut, Top Bobby, did I mention it was only smut, junbob, nothing but smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonnichiwa/pseuds/ikonnichiwa
Summary: Basically Jiwon and Junhoe being smutty smutty.





	fantasy

Jiwon licked his lips slowly while Junhoe sat on his lap, legs on either side of his thighs, and wrapped his thin but yet tonned arms around the elder's neck while pulling him closer to his chest in a warm embrace. His lustful gaze caressed June's smooth skin and he couldn't help but try to kiss the root of his Adam's apple ; the way it was so sharply defined, the boy found it way too provocative for him to resist to temptation but Junhoe moved back, his lips drawing a teasing grin. Jiwon groaned a bit whereas Junhoe mocked the way his eyebrows would almost meet at the center of his frustrated face. The younger gave him a playful glance, as he was likely to lean on him a bit more, enough to whisper at his eager ear some of his dirty thoughts before his tongue would slither down on Jiwon's jawline. The rapper shivered, blood rushing to his head way too quickly for him to control himself and yet he had to admit this wasn't to his greatest taste : Jiwon liked to have things under control but why would he say no to a little bit of teasing, especially when it came from his favorite dongsaeng, whose ass he let his hands cup shamelessly. A small whine escaped from Junhoe's half-opened mouth : "Nice try", he smirked but he lost his smile as soon as Jiwon abused his lips, which he pressed against his firmly. "I couldn't help it", he pretented to apologize, quite proud he managed to surprise his lover. Their noses were now pressing on one another as the two exchanged fierce glances, silently expressing the desire they both felt rising within their warming bodies ; Jiwon knew the boy on top of him wanted exactly what he himself wished for.

Fingers, whose dexterity betrayed some experience, slowly slided towards the bottom of Junhoe's shirt who soon appeared bare-chested on top of his hyung, to both their liking. The fascinated look Jiwon wore then made the younger laugh a bit and he dared pushing the teasing further, messing his own hair in a feline gesture as he bit his bottom lip sensually, his spine arching backwards, making Jiwon literally drowned in Junhoe's deep brown eyes and their sweetness. He swore he was about to suffocate when he felt the singer's hot breath on his neck and the tickling his pointed nose caused while it caressed his burning skin. Jiwon's hands fell on Junhoe's firm thighs, his thumbs shily drawing some arabesques which June sure could feel through the fabric of his jeans ; he moaned softly as he decided to play a bit more, sinking his sharp teeth so he could leave his mark on Jiwon's pale flesh. The latter groaned, then whined while he enjoyed the soft kisses his lover left on his bruising neck ; he leant backwards, offering him more skin to have fun with but nothing happened. His eyes, which he had closed almost automatically to focus on every single sensation the singer would give him, opened slightly in a questionning glance as he feared Junhoe had decided to stop their making out session. He faced the mocking air he had fallen in love with, and genuinely laughed before he would jump on the boy who he then laid down on the couch and whose body he now was eye-devouring. "You're drooling, you fool", Junhoe teased again ; it owed him a small flick on his beautiful forehead the elder would kiss almost immediately afterwards, before his mouth would head slowly towards the singer's eager lips.

They were kissing each other sweet as their hands found their ways on each of their bodies ; Junhoe frustratingly freed his lover from his tank top, throwing the piece of clothing down on the carpet so it could join his own shirt, and Jiwon shuddered under the cold touch of his long, delicate fingers. It made the singer content, as he smiled into the kiss and Jiwon thought of it as the greatest opportunity to slide his tongue between their teeth, deepening their embrace in a sloppy, yet hot mess. Tongues curling around one another, their moans echoing down their throats, Junhoe dragged one of his leg up and Jiwon hooked it around his waist right away so he could lean closer to his beloved. Lacking of air, they both unwillingly pulled away, a trickle of saliva still bounding their mouths and they chuckled while wiping it off. Then their eyes met ; fierce, burning out of lust glances, betraying the shameful desire they both felt towards the other. Jiwon's hands were now holding the singer's thin waist firmly, almost bruising it but he didn't worry about hurting Junhoe ; the latter liked it when his lover showed this possessive side of him and would do nothing but encourage him to make him his, clinching to his neck to have him closer to his quivering body. Beneath Jiwon's strongly toned torso, Junhoe felt his cheeks reden and tiny drops of sweat drip down his back, which started to stick to the leather, as his crotch began to cry for freedom : how could he get so excited only after a few caresses and kisses, Jiwon truly wondered but he sure would never think of complaining about it, an aroused June being way too attractive to him. It made him want to give up on the foreplays and abuse him already. But the eldest just smirked and left a chaste peck on Junhoe's bottom lip before he captured it between his mischievious teeth, biting it before he whispered : "Seems like your jeans are getting too tight..." June opened his eyes widely as Jiwon's impressively suave voice reached his ears he could have felt shiver. "Shut up..." he just answered, there was no way he could deny the obvious : and what was particularly obvious was that a proud bump had risen in between his thighs.

He gazed at Jiwon all the way as the latter unbuckled his belt, then unbottoned his trousers and slowly slided them down his milky thighs Jiwon's digits molded passionately. He took a deep breath, as if he was trying to gather some of his courage to approach his lover and locked him into another embrace, his arms folding his wide shoulders as he tenderly picked his skin ; June let his fingers follow each of Jiwon's features, from the root of his hair to his prominent collarbones, which he would casually mark them afterwards, to eventually resting his hands on his ribs he grabed with all the strength he had so he could switch their positions. It surprised the rapper, whose neck was now resting on the arm of the couch, mouth half opened while he glanced at an almost naked June, whose proud smile made him feel mocked a little. As Jiwon's fingers started to play within the fabric of his boxer shorts, Junhoe pouted ; he sure didn't want to be the only one to be teased at, he also deserved the right to play with his lover's nerves. So he closed his eyes, he somehow felt more confident this way, and drew a line of kisses along Jiwon's torso, which rised awkwardly as his breath became heavier. His mouth insisted more while it went lower on his stomach ; teeth sometimes would sink into the flesh, biting hard so the burning caress of a puckish tongue would then heal the wounds and Junhoe's crotch would tickle painfully as Jiwon would loudly express his eagerness. An eagerness his very own pelvis gave away, and it was soon Jiwon's jeans which found themselves being thrown all the way across the living room. A long, electrifying shiver traveled all the way down Junhoe's spine as he could feel the elder's erection beneath him while he sat on his lap and he lasciviously nibbled his lower lip, a playful look piercing through Jiwon's fascinated eyes. Junhoe chuckled, what Jiwon barely noticed, already lost in the fantasies his mind imagined, as his thumbs fondled the singer's pale thighs back and forth ; he could stay motionless forever, just eyeing at his beloved as the latter would languorously wriggle his hips above him and he sure would reach his climax. He had never doubted it and if he ever did, his aching hard-on would remind him how Junhoe mesmerized him. The fingers he had had resting on his thighs slowly wandered to the fabric which still kept Junhoe's manliness hidden and wormed under the clothing with such finesse the bleached-hair boy literaly felt his skin burn under the touch, his eyes begging for Jiwon to eventually set him free. No words needed to be exchanged, a simple glance being enough for them to perfectly know what was going on in the other's mind ; when he found himself naked, Junhoe leant over his lover's body, pressing a thankful mouth on the rapper's dry lips.

A moan, then a second escaped Junhoe's throat when he noticed a gentle hand wrapping its way around his hard shaft he felt twitch a little under the longed-for pressure. Jiwon tightened his lips in a proud yet teasing smile before he kissed him again, his free hand now folding the back of his neck so they could deepen their embrace, whines echoing as the rapper pressed his thumb on the head of his penis and he grinned when a drop of pre-cum drooled down his finger. Their eyes shut to focus on nothing but voices and caresses and Jiwon shivered, muffling a groan as Junhoe pinched both of his pink tips between his skilled claws before he himself would cry out for more, back arched in a lustful way while his man's hand enveloped him firmly, stroking him at a twitchy pace. Out of the sudden pleasure the rapper was giving him, Junhoe somehow forgot how to think straight and barely could go on with them making out as he let his sharp nails scratch his assaillant's smooth and delicate skin. Before he could ever realize it, Jiwon had switched their positions again and he knew there was no way he could escape from his grasp from now on ; he felt so little as Jiwon devoured him, hungry eyes betraying a desire he had been holding for too long. The way the rapper let his gaze wander on June's body, from his shily shut eyes to his curled toes, slowly unveiling the slightest bit of intimacy the youngest had left literaly struck him, his cheeks burning from embarrassment and he would not dare to look at his hyung rubbing his shamefully blown up length. And so he hadn't noticed Jiwon's face wasn't before his anymore but had traveled down his stomach, until he felt an amazingly hot breeze around his bellybutton ; Junhoe swallowed heavily, as to prepare himself for what would happen next but it didn't prevent him from gasping loudly as Jiwon's warm and moist cave hugged him, the tip of his tongue drawing its way along the bumping vein.

Shaking fingers snaked between the raven locks of a focused Jiwon whose cheeks sucked carefully on the burning flesh while his own hardened, feeling Junhoe's blood rush under his teasing tongue arousing him more than necessary. Under the elder's impressive skills, how could he be so gifted he wondered, the singer saw himself drown in an ocean of pure pleasure and he lost control of his own body. As ecstasy took advantage of him, Junhoe found himself thrusting his hips under the firm grip of Jiwon's fingers, sunk on his slim waist so he could still govern their clasp while his lover hit the back of his throat, teasing his gag reflex. The rapper smirked slightly and let a groan echo around the length which shuddered strongly whereas Junhoe's clutch on his lover's hair strenghthened, but the latter didn't mind, pushing the singer to his limits, reaching his privates with his damp lips, kissing each before traveling back up to the pinky tip so he could hear him beg for more. Junhoe moaned loudly as he felt a finger, then a second, intruding his most intimate part and he couldn't help but grin under the unusual sensation ; however, he quickly found himself smiling under the pleasure his lover's skilled gestures gave him. Jiwon didn't stop glaring at what was now becoming an amazingly attractive panting mess under him, as he delicately stretched his muscles, such a sight making him at least a bit proud and so he continued, scissoring and licking along with the sweet melody of Junhoe's whines.

However, shaking legs eventually told Jiwon the younger was getting too high and it was sure too early to his liking ; so he stopped, pulling the throbbing virility out of his mouth. Pleasure, yet frustration could be perceived in the trembling tone of his voice as Junhoe confessed what he was longing for, heavily blushing while Jiwon's hands went all over his torso, brushing his ribs then his nipples before he let them rest on each side of his delicate neck. He drag the singer in a fierce kiss, which left both of them dizzy. "I can't wait anymore", Junhoe whispered, then hid his face against his lover's chest, whose answer was still relieving, as he admitted he needed to feel (or fill ? His voice was too husky, he hadn't articulated well but anyhow, Junhoe wouldn't deny he was pleased with any kind of meaning the confession could have had) him more than ever. He smiled and kissed him fiercely, his pelvis bumping into Jiwon's while he had a hard time trying to take off his underwear, which had become way too tight for the elder's erection to stay unnoticed. "I can see you're being kind of eager here, aren't you ?" Junhoe teased a bit and yet Jiwon almost yanked off the remaining piece of clothing as to confirm his lover's saying, revealing a proudly huge shaft which would, as always, surprise the younger who, lasciviously laying on the couch, waited for him to make the first move.

The rapper looked a last time at his beloved and kissed each of his cheeks as if he was willing to give him a last moment of tenderness before the main ride. Above a shy yet determined Junhoe, Jiwon positionned himself between the two milky thighs he had stained with hickeys earlier, hooked their fingers together as he slowly entered the singer's inside. A loud whine echoed in the entire living room, a whine that turned into a panting mess as Junhoe tried to keep his mind clear despite the sudden intrusion. Mixing pleasure and pain together, the new sensations he discovered struck him so much he needed some time to catch his breath. "I truly wonder if I will ever get used to it", he joked and Jiwon's eyes wrinkled while he giggled, worming his free hand in his lover's hair. "You sure are too cute." he said before he judged Junhoe had rested enough and started thrusting his hips back and forth, their torsos brushing against each other, hardened nipples grazing one another as their tongues danced together in a warm hug. Junhoe's arms clinched to Jiwon's shoulders, holding him tight so he would never let go of him. The eldest now entirely filled up his lover, the latter moaning as he felt his hard length brushing against his walls, making his own manhood throb each time Jiwon would pull out and then ram back into his body. June tilted his head back and bit hard on his lover's flesh, abusing his neck shamelessly so he wouldn't be the only one crying out of pleasure. Then, his eyes, burning from desire, met Jiwon's loving glance and he smiled a bit, pressing his heels on the back of the raven-haired boy's spine, silently begging for him to speed his pace, the actual rhythm being way too tantalizing for June not to.

Both of them were now groaning heavily as they felt the pleasure rushing all over their sweating bodies, Junhoe's nails sinking into the flesh even more whereas Jiwon's throbbing length mercilessly hit the knot of nerves hidden deep inside of him. His bleached locks sticking to his forehead, he kept asking for more, the delightful sensation of his lover rocking this hard into his body making him lose his mind while thousands of shivers traveled down his back. "You're so tight", the said lover teasingly whispered to his ear so his dongsaeng would melt under his touch even more, pressing his shaking thighs on each of Jiwon's sides. They again entwined their tongues, the kiss being way clumsier as Jiwon's thrusts became harder and deeper, abusing Junhoe's most sensitive spot way too much for him not to scream his pleasure inside of his lover's throat. Being out of breath quickly, they reluctanctly pulled back and let both their hips roll together, Junhoe moving himself against the elder's lap. Once stomach tightened while the singer could feel his pelvis ache under an unbearable heat which revealed a soon-to-come climax ; he moaned, then sobbed as he clenched his muscles around Jiwon's manhood, owing him a stunningly pleasured glance as the latter let a husky groan come out of his half-opened mouth. A last hard thrust and Junhoe couldn't help but scream his delight out loud, his back arching under the sudden rush of heat and pleasure that had struck his entire body, making him quiver almost worryingly before he could lay down on the couch, trying his best to catch his breath as he witnessed Jiwon's orgasm above him.

Jiwon closed his eyes, Junhoe's redenned cheeks, dried lips and messy hair suddenly too hard to face as his body was shaking with the remaining sensations, his arms firmly wrapped around the younger's waist ; then went a long and quiet moment within which he would do nothing but enjoy the singer's milky skin on his, and the sweet yet husky sound of him catching his breath. When he was finally willing to look back at his lover, Junhoe had suddenly disappeared and Jiwon hugged nothing but air, a disappointed look inscribed on his face as he pouted stupidly. The boy was still sitting on the leather couch, looking at nothing but the emptiness of the room ; he sighed, yet let his head tip over the back of the sofa, his long and delicate fingers worming between his locks after he had wiped the drool on the corner of his lips before he even noticed the now real erection he would have to take care of before his friends came back from their shopping journey. A sigh found its way between his teeth, betraying his frustration but yet, Jiwon had to admit it : he had daydreamed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed ! That was my very first time writing smut so well, I hope you liked it.
> 
> I wrote that for a friend, it’s all her fault.


End file.
